


Let The War Beginn

by Mimi_a_Milkyway_girl



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), SHINee, Super Junior, SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: EXO Have Powers (EXO), M/M, MAMA Era Powers (EXO), Mentioned SuperM Ensemble, Multi, The Red Force
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:28:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23775340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimi_a_Milkyway_girl/pseuds/Mimi_a_Milkyway_girl
Summary: Hello Mimi here!This is my first Fanfiction that I writeso im kinda scared!!I hope you will like the storyline that I created!I collected theories from all over the internet to kinda dice them together and creat this story!Have fun reading this and please leave any critic in the comments! Thats important for me really!You can also leave some thoughts and theories in the comments that you have!Im always happy to read them!Now enjoy the story!
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 7





	1. the one that seems close, isnt anymore

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Mimi here!
> 
> This is my first Fanfiction that I write  
> so im kinda scared!!  
> I hope you will like the storyline that I created!  
> I collected theories from all over the internet to kinda dice them together and creat this story!
> 
> Have fun reading this and please leave any critic in the comments! Thats important for me really!  
> You can also leave some thoughts and theories in the comments that you have!
> 
> Im always happy to read them!
> 
> Now enjoy the story!

_When the skies and the grounds were one, through legends, through their twelve forces, nurtured the tree of life. An eye of red force created the evil, which coveted the heart of tree of life and the heart slowly grew dry. With tend and engrace for heart of tree of life, the legends hereby divide the tree in half and hide each side. Hence, time is over-turned and space turns a skew. The twelve forces divide into two and create two suns that look alike into two worlds that seem alike. The legends travel apart. The legends shall now see the same sky but shall stand on different grounds, shall stand on the same ground, but shall see different skies. The day the grounds be kept a single file before one sky in two worlds that seem alike, the legends will greet each other. The day the red force is purified, and the twelve forces reunite into one perfect root, a new world shall open up._

"...yeol? Chanyeol!!"

"Hm what?!" 

"We have to go to practice!" 

"Yeah right Im coming!"

It was like every normal day. Everyone had to do their schedule and Chanyeol was the one spacing out alot lately. The members were worried about this behaviour.

"Chanyeol, do you also want to eat with us? We going to that old Korean restaurant, Kyungsoo thinks its a good one! We want to try it!" Baekhyun looked quite worried at Chanyeol. He knew he was only asking him because he is acting weird lately.

He looked up at his Hyung and smiled.

"Sure why not?" He answered and stood up to pack his stuff. 

"Just text me." Thats what he said before he left. 

"Did you text him?"

"Yes..." Baekhyun answered Kyungsoo.

He was bussy tho texting Chanyeol then really paying attention to what Kyungsoo said. The younger one didnt answer the whole evening. He wasnt even in the dorm.

> Chanyeol??? Why arent you answering? You could have at least say no or say that you bussy. We all are waiting for you!

That was the last text massage he sent to him. He laid his phone aside and paid the otheres attention. 

After a while, not to long after Baekhyun laid his phone aside you could hear the bell of the door. Everyone looked towards the direction and cheered kinda. 

"You made it!" You could Kyungsoo hear saying

"Guys Im here!! Im sorry Im late! I really am I had to do something real quick."

He sat down next to Sehun and put his jacket off.

"Is it raining out side?" Baekhyun asked with a confused frown. 

"Oh? Yeah it totaly suprised me!" That was odd well whatever. Everyone is together now that matters. 

Everyone was enjoying their meal. It was a nice athmosphere.

Still Baekhyun found something weird. Chanyeols hair. His eyes. His skin? Doesnt anyone bother? Maybe Baekhyun was the one behaving weird lately.

The evening was over and everyone was going back to their dorm. It was really raining.

"Kyungsoo."

"Hm?"

"I think I need a break. Im seeing things that are not there."

"What do you mean by that?" Kyungsoo had a towel over his head and was rubbing his hair. When Baekhyun said that he sat down next to him and looked at him quite concerned.

"Is something wrong?"

Baekhyun was lost in his thoughts for a moment.

Is he the only one that noticed that Chanyeol changed alot from that moment when he came through that door in that restaurant?

Was he the only one that noticed that it wasnt raining till Chanyeol entered the room?

Was that odd? It was insane!

He is the one that behaves weird!

"You know what Im sorry Kyungsoo. I was worried about Chanyeol because he isnt paying attention so much but maybe its me. I should maybe get alot sleep tonight."

He stood up and smiled at Kyungsoo. Then he left to go to his room.

In the moring...almost afternoon, Baekhyun stood up. He was hungry and went to the kitchen. He stood still for a moment.

"Chanyeol?..." he whispered to himself when he saw the younger male making himself some breakfast. The younger tho seemed to notice and turned around.

"Ah! Good morning Hyung!" He said with a smile and put two plates on the table.

He stood there staring at him. Now he even felt it. It wasnt Chanyeol. That was someone else!

Is he going insane? 

Why is Chanyeol a stranger to him? 

He slowly grabbed a chair and sat down without looking away from the younger. 

"Why you starring so intensively at me?"

Was that a slight growl in his voice? His voice definitley changed when he said that.

Baekhyun looked to his plate. Why is he behaving like this? Its just Chanyeol right?

Its just...

"Chanyeol!" Sehun entered the room and sat immediately down at the table. He didnt notice? I looked up at Sehun. He seems like Sehun. Well why wouldnt he?

"Ah I have to hurry today! Thank you for making Breakfast!" He said and had a slight smile on his face. He really was in a hurry. He ate like there was someone that could steal it from him any moment. When he finished he drank his juice and stood up to run to his room. You could only hear a "See you later guys!!" Then the door shut and it was quiet again. 

Only him and Chanyeol. Baekhyun was starring at Chanyeol while he was eating. He seemed to notice again. "Listen Hyung, maybe tell me when I got something in my face or is my hair weird? What is it? Why are you starring so intensive?" He had any right to ask this. Baekhyun wasnt even suprised.

He cleared his throat 

"Well I was just wondering how you could change in less than 3 hours." Baekhyun was trying to sound as casual as posible.

He heared a huff coming from the other. He looked at Chanyeol and blinked in confusion.

"What do you mean I changed?"

His voice. Calm but there was a spark of danger in it.

He never had the feeling that Chanyeol could do that or make him feel like he is in danger.

Baekhyun swallowed his food and tried to collect his thoughts real quick.

Should he tell him? He could also just say its nothing and it was just a joke to lift the tension.

"Its...nothing really." He said slowly and steady. He felt that the other was tense. He was never this tense before but he doesnt want to test out what happens.

"Oh then stop starring and mind your own business." He said in a undertone that wasnt normal for him. Like a teenager. A angry teenager.

He stood up and took his plate to throw it in the sink. He then glared at him for a moment and left. 

Baekhyun doesnt even want to move for a moment. What was that?

Baekhyun now realizes after 3 years that he should have told him what he felt towards him on that day. 

-3 years later-

Currently they were filming an interview. 

All of them never ever questioning the weird relationship Chanyeol and Baekhyun have since 3 years. No one asked why or how they became so akward.

No one asked why Chanyeol was behaving like this since 3 years and it pisses Baekhyun off.

He learned tho to just take it. He learned to live with this Chanyeol now. 

Tomorrow they would all fly to america. They have their first world tour.

Sure its gonna be alot of fun. Since its the first time they all really travled together. Tho still Baekhyun was worried about certain things.

He sighed and let himself fell back on his bed.

How can he forget all that. He doesnt want to think about that anymore. He looked at his phone and smiled slightly. Maybe America helps him to forget.

He wants to grow close to Chanyeol again.

America sure helps him.

They all arrived at their hotel and Baekhyun was sharing a room with Kai.

"Ah wow look at that! You can see the whole twon from here!" He said excited and pulled the curtains open. It was day here. What a jet leg Baekhyun has. 

"Kai could you eventually..."

He looked outside and then to Baekhyun and then back to the curtains. He immediatly closed them.

"Ah right sorry Hyung! Should I get you a water or something else?" He asked and walked over to him. Baekhyun was just shaking his head and smiled slightly. 

"I think I need some sleep, one hour might be enough." He sounded really sleepy. Kai nodded and took his phone. "Got ya hyung!" He said and then walked outside to let Baekhyun sleep.

The group decided to take a look around the town they were staying in. Even Baekhyun was at it. It was eveing so it was quite awesome.

Everyone had a night fever and they wanted to go to clubs or to a cosy restaurant.

Baekhyun ended up going to the club with their mangager, Xumin, Chen and Chanyeol. The rest wanted to go to a cosy restaurant or just take a walk.

They entered the club and it was suprisingly nice here. Everyone was having a good time.

He knew that Americans would have a good vibe at parties. 

Chen kinda felt shy but soon he also joined the party and danced with them. 

Baekhyun was looking around and caught Chanyeol leaving. He looked quite suspicious.

He frowned and excused himself to follow him.

He followed him to an alley.

What was he doing here? Following his band member around to see if he might do something illegal? Wasnt that the opposite of getting close? Whatever. He did that many times but lost him all the times he tried to follow him.

This time he wont lose him.

He was standing in that alley and took out something. What is that? His phone?

Baekhyun was standing behind a dumbster and peeked over it to see what he was doing.

He widden his eyes when suddendly a hologramm of himself was standing right infront of Chanyeol.

"What?" He whispered to himself and tried to take a closer look. It was him! Just slightly diffrent. More...skinny and what was that outfit? 

Hold on how is a hologramm even possible?!

"So how far did you get?"

"We are currently in America I cant do anything now, you have to wait till I come back!"

"He will not like that."

"I know but listen I need more time!"

"You had 3 years, Do they even still belive that you are their Chanyeol?"

What? So He was right all the time? He wasnt crazy? He noticed it right away! His theory of that it isnt their Chanyeol is right?

Is that maybe just a prank he tries to pull him in? He had so many questions now.

He duck his head down when he was glancing in his direction. He really, really hoped he didnt see him. His heart started to race. So this wasnt their Chanyeol. Then who is he?

What is he?

Baekhyun was scared. He didnt know what to do. 

"Yeah I think they still buy it. 

Dont worry about it. Tell the others I soon will return."

He felt his voice next to his ear and widden his eyes when he saw him by his side. He slide to the wall and looked at him in disbelive.

"And He dont have to worry about anything. It will be just fine." 

He hung up. He gave Baekhyun a smirk and reached for his chin. Baekhyun tried to avoid the touch but he couldnt. 

"Always sneaking around stuff you not suppose to know hm?" His voice was so dark and dangerous. The look in his eyes was a void full of darkness and wait, his eyes were red and the other was burned? How did he change his appearance?

Baekhyun didnt dare to speak. He was speechless. Was it a dream? It must be a dream. It couldnt be that this is happening right now.

"Did you lose your voice?" 

He asked with a frown and his grip was getting tighter. He was expecting an answer.

"Who...are you?" Baekhyun finally spoke in a stutter. You could see how afraid he was.

Chanyeol relaxed. He grinned and grabbed his hand and pulled him up to push him against the wall. "I am Chanyeol." He simply said.

"Your no-"

"Im Chanyeol from another world."

"What?" 

Baekhyun was startled. He didnt expect him to be that honest with him.

"Well...why are you here? 

And where is the real Chanyeol?"

Now he could ask. He was scared tho. He couldnt really make up what the other will do to him now. 

"Stupid question. Do I look like a robot to you? I am obviously real!"

"But you not the Chanyeol I know!!"

"I send him into our world. He is fine, dont worry." 

Baekhyun widden his eyes even more. Into another world? 3 years he was in another world? 

"Then why are you here? Why is there another Chanyeol from another world?!"

"You will see why. But why dont you sleep for a while?"

"Wait wha-"

He couldnt even do something. It went dark. He woke up and looked around. His heart racing and his whole body sweating.

"Woah Hyung! Is everything alright?"

Kai run over to him and sat down next to him.

He must look like a mess. Was it just a dream?

It must be a dream. Why would he wake up here? It must have been a dream.

"Did you drink too much last night? 

Did you drink?" 

Kai asked worried and stroke over his forehead to check if he got fever. He sighed in releive when he couldnt feel any warmness.

"Hyung whats wrong?"

Baekhyun was shaking his head and stroke through his own hair. 

"I just had a bad dream."

He thought about what that chanyeol said. 

He was slightly shaking.

"Hey Hyung, you really dont seem okay! Did something happen? Should I get Chanyeol?"

"NO!"

"Okay, okay, okay...should I leave you alone then?"

"Im sorry I just...need some time for myself."

Kai smiled slightly and nodded. He stood up and went to get his towel. 

"I wanted to shower anyway." He said and went to shower.

Baekhyun let out a shaky breath and fell back on his bed. It definitley wasnt a dream.

He was out with Chen and Xiumin and...

"Aaaah God damit it cant be real what am I thinking?!!" He threw his pillow across the room and the blanket.

"Thats a stupid prank they pull and Im not playing!! What a stupid prank!!"

"Hyung?! Hyung?!"

Kai came out of the bathroom when he heard Baekhyun complain like that and looked worried at the stuff he threw around.

"I know you pranking me! How am I the only fucking one that notice that this isnt Chanyeol?! How do you act like everything is normal!! I get it! I was pranked! Hahaha really funny guys you got me! I almost belived it!!"

Kai didnt know what to do he was so startled that he took his phone an called the guys in to their room.

Everyone was sitting on the couch or on the floor and looked to Beakhyun.

They were confused and couldnt really tell if Baekhyun was joking or not.

"Okay okay so you saying, and let me get that straight. You saying we pranking you over 3 years, with Chanyeol being from another planet and...and well taking his otherself to another planet to I dont know taking over the world?" Kyungsoo tried to summeries tve whole situration and looked dead serious at Baekhyun.

Baekhyun was only nodding and sitting on the opposite of the table down on the floor.

He sounded like a insane person that needs help. Maybe he does need help.

After a moment of silence he heard everyone starting laughing. 

"Oh Hyung are you pranking us?! You so funny really we needed that!!" He heard Chen say loudly laughing.

"STOP!!" Baekhyun shouted loudly. He looked at them in disbelive.

"Are you all kidding me?! Im serious! Im not making it up!" They looked at a broken figure standing in front of them. Then they all shared a silent conversation. 

"Baekhyun...do you need a break maybe? You seem really tense and all stressed. Its maybe the Jet Leg." Suho looked worried at him.

He was also unsure what to do. It was silent again. Then someone clapped into their hands "Maybe we all need a good long sleep after the concert later! Lets not drink, we going straight to bed!" Xiumin said and stood up to leave. They all needed to leave, they needed to make themselves ready for the concert.

Suho cane up to Baekhyun stroke over his shoulder. "If you need to talk, please come to me and talk. I will always listening to you." He said in a calm tone and smiled.

Maybe...

Maybe he was just imagining it and it was all just a dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is coming soon!!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


	2. The light in the darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is Chapter two!
> 
> Its a bit short since I have to work!  
> But I tried to put everything important in! 
> 
> As last time leave critic or thoughts in the comments or just leave kudos! 
> 
> Now enjoy reading!

It were two years after the concert in America.

Two years ago they all saw how broken and insane Baekhyun was. Since two years no one wants to talk about what happened on that day.

Chanyeol wasnt even with them that day which makes it even more weird.

Nothing happend since then. So maybe it really was a dream. Thats what Baekhyun is been saying to himself the whole 5 years. He said he needs more time. And Baekhyuns otherself said that he already spend 3 years here. What is his business here?

You really thought Baekhyun stops thinking about it? He never stopped. He is following Chanyeol and looking after Chanyeol since two years intensivley. He did it more unsuspicious this time though.

He has to find out what his business is and why he keeps the Chanyeol from this earth away from ours. 

That other Chanyeol, or how Baekhyun calls him, evil Chanyeol must be planning something really big. Thats why he is here for 5 years right?

What Baekhyun is also thinking about is if his Chanyeol is still alive...

He hopes he is still alive. He takes this all serious.

Lately Chanyeol is visiting Taemin alot. Taemin is the one member from SHINee. 

Whats his deal with Taemin? Baekhyun is writing everything down in his small notebook. He watched him leaving and wrote it down. He saw him coming back and wrote it down.

Everything he does Baekhyun writes down.

"What are you writing down?"

His heart almost stopped beating and he grabbed his chest. 

"Hyung...." he said out of breath from holding back his scream.

"Im...writing down my thoughts."

"Mh your thoughts? Are you gay for Chanyeol?"

"Excuse me?! Heechul Im not gay for Chanyeol!" He pressed the older away. All he got was a laugh from him.

"Then why are you writing down his names so many times and"

He shifted closer to him and had a big smirk on his lips "Why are you constantly looking at him?" Baekhyun pushed him away again and let out a huff.

"Listen thats...Im not writing down Chanyeols name and Im not looking at him, you totaly got that wrong."

"Riiiight. I got that wrong, if you wanna talk about you wild dreams with him text me!" He chuckled and fastly stand up before he would earn a punch. He looked back at Baekhyun and stick out his tounge.

Baekhyun rolled his eyes and also stood up to go down stairs to get a coffee.

He really needed that now.

"Do you think I want that?!"

Thats when Baekhyun attention was caught.

He looked around and saw Taemin and Chanyeol talking. He widden his eyes and duck down to hide himself. 

"Liste I know you dont want that. You just have to hold them off till I have some people that I really can trust."

Is that Taemin speaking? Yeah definitley.

"I cant hold them off any longer. They will enter this world and they will definitley destroy it!" 

What now?! Destroy it?! Of whom is Chanyeol talking about?

"I know just hold them off a little longer I think I found the first person that I can trust."

"And who might that be?"

"Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun."

Baekhyuns heart was almost stopping what its suppose to do. He thought he was caught again and shut his eyes tightly.

"I think he is watching you for quite a while now. And his power might be useful."

"Tch! He doesnt even know he got powers!"

"I know. Dont worry I just know a perfect way to activate them in him."

A power? Hold up. He got a power?

"Yeah you got a power."

He bumbed his head into the counters table and hissed. Why do they all just appear out of nowhere?!

"God damit Taemin..."

Baekhyun cursed and slowly stood up.

"Hyung Im sorry." He stroke over his head and the pain was suddenly gone. Baekhyun looked at Taemin with a confused frown.

"How did you know I was here and I thought about that?"

"Well, isnt that obvious?" Baekhyun looked closer and realized that Taemin wasnt even moving his lips.

He widden his eyes and took a step back just to bump into Chanyeol behind him.

"What the-" he hold himself back. What in the name of sanity was going on here?

Baekhyun was confused and scared at the same time. He couldnt quite describe how he felt actually.

He wants to know right now whats going on or he is going crazy for enternity.

"Come sit down Im explaning it to you."

Taemin took the cup of coffee that Baekhyun was making himself and then they sat down at the table. Baekhyun was looking at them.

Chanyeol seemed really pissed off. He sure didnt wanted him to find out about all that.

"Like I said. I want you to be the first person I can trust with." Taemin started the conversation calm and with a smile.

He seems more relaxed. Baekhyun also relaxed a litte due to his calm aura. 

"Baekhyun its gonna be a long story so Im just telling you a part of it now. You have a power and you gonna use it to fight the red force."

Thats it. That was his explaination?

"Well who is the red force and why do I have powers? And with power do you mean like actual Super Powers?" He had so many questions.

"Yes. Real 'Super Powers' like in those Marvel movies." Taemin chuckled and looked at Chanyeol. Baekhyun actually got scared for a moment when he saw Chanyeols real appearence again. His hair fit perfectly to it. One eye was red and the other was burned. Seemed like he was blind.

"The red force is the, more of a....uhm well that is more of the complicated part here."

Chanyeol cleared his throat and got Baekhyuns attention with that. "Well I am a part of the red force. The red force is from EXO planet. We are meant to reunite but we decided diffrently. We want to destroy your planet, just we can excist! Thats the concept of what the 'evil Baekhyun' thinks."

"Did you read my notes?"

"Anyway, Im here to actually prevent that because the red force already destroyed our planet. They dont want to destroy your planet anymore but take it over. Means they soon will arrive here. But Im here to keep them away."

I raised an eyebrow at that. As if he wants to help. He is evil. Baekhyun was really sceptic over that whole thing. If this all was real and like in those Marvel movies. Isnt the bad one, that want to help the one that is snitching?

He let out a deep sigh and tried to kinda think about the situration for a moment.

He mumbeld in his sleeve and peeked up to the two. 

"Taemin...how did you find out?"

He asked the younger. The younger one just smiled at him.

"Lets say Im the one that created all that chaos in the first place."

Baekhyun slowly sit up straight and looked at him with curious eyes. "What do you mean by that?" He asked as slowly.

"That Im gonna explain when its time. Im just saying you should be the one that should call me hyung." He stood up and winked at him.

Chanyeol grinned at Baekhyuns perplexed look and also made his was to leave.

"Have fun discovering what you can do! Its gonna be blinding!!"

He said in a sarcastic tone and left with that the coffee shop.

They just left Baekhyun in the coffee shop all by himself with all those thoughts.

He wasnt insane. He belived for 5 fucking years he was going insane and now they telling him he wasnt. He was so done but also so relieved. He could just cry.

Now the big question. What is his power and what triggers his power. How can he activate it?

But he couldnt quite belive that he has one. How would he have one? 

"Thats just stupid! As if I would-" he looked at an object infront of him and looked around. He had kinda the urge to...

"Move!!" He tried to move the object and when it didnt move he just pretended that didnt happen and grabbed his coffee to go. How embarrasing...

Suddendly the lights went of in the whole area.

He stood still. He didnt dare to move a finger.

That was his biggest fear. 

Pure Drakness.

He couldnt speak or move what should he do?

What should he do?

What should he do?

"H-Help me..." he whispered and kneeled down to ankle his legs and hug himself. He doesnt like this at all. What should he do?

"Light...I need light...help me!!"

He tried to be louder everytime he shouted his echo came back. How will somebody hear him down here?

Wasnt here someone? 

The lights sure will go on by themselves.

If only there was Chanyeol-

"Baekhyun...use your light you can do this."

"Taemin! Where are you help me!!"

"Help yourself come on you can do this."

What was he suppose to do?? Should he stand up and find his was back to the fuse box?

He couldnt do that.

"Taemin help me...please!" He was sobbing. He was alone in the dark and didnt know what he was suppose to do. What a fucking nightmare.

He cramped his hands and tried to hold back his sobbing. He doesnt want to be found like a messy crying baby.

He felt something warm in his hands. And behind his eyelids he could see something glowing. He slowly opened his eyes to see if the lights were on again. They werent.

"Baekhyun you dont have to be scared anymore to be in the darkness because-"

"My power is light?! Woah woah!"

He felt it going brighter and brighter. He looked at his hands with widden eyes. He cant belive this! This wasnt real!

This was definitely a dream.

"Holy shit! How is this possible?!"

He stood up and smiled at what he could do. It was actual light. He formed the light into small bundle of balls and threw them into the light bowls. Instantly there was light everywhere again.

He can only dream right?

This wasnt really happening. It was just his imagination because he was scared. How was this possible?

He really had alot of questions right now. 

He wants answers to all of them right now. Do the others also have powers like him? Who else on this world has powers? Is it only them? 

What he didnt know is that this will cause a big fight between good and evil.

Between two worlds that couldnt be more diffrent from each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You made it to the end!!
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Chapter 3 will come soon :)


	3. Teleportation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> Im sorry that it took so long to get this chapter done!  
> Its a short one, Im really sorry!!
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy it anyway!

Baekhyun and Chanyeol seem to get closer again. They dont glance at eachother anymore, they dont follow eachother around and Baekhyun doesnt seem that tense and broken anymore. He looked like he was reborn over night!

The team find that good, since they all were kinda annoyed by the fact that there would be always a big fight going on in their minds and not only in their minds. Now the tension seemes to be gone and everyone was laughing with eachother again and no one felt akward anymore.

"Buuuullshit! Thats all bullshit! How did they grew so close now?! Thats real bullshit Im not beliving a single thing!" Jongin was not the one that can be easily tricked. He knew something was going on. It was kinda strange that they grew so close over time. So he gonna find out what it is that made them so close.

After practice Baekhyun followed Chanyeol and went to their secret place, the old practiceroom.  
Since he know he has powers, he wanted to train to controll them better. Chanyeol was quite similar to his power so he is a great help.

"Okay no, no see how I form it? Maybe try the same." They made some progress from that.  
Not much but he could form a proper ball and already duplicate it.  
He wasnt a talent in that but he just found out he could do that so thats quite normal to be unsure and unexpirienced!

Suddendly there was a gasp. A small one that wouldnt be noticed when the door would be shut. Baekhyun turned to see who was there. No one. Maybe he just imagined it.

"Why do you guys call yourselves red force?"

"Well why do you call yourselves Exo hm?"

"Touché."  
Baekhyun frowned tho and drank something. He has so many questions. How did they know they would exsist here? How were they formed? Are they clones? From a parallel universe? He wanted to ask so much.

"Listen I know you have many questions, but maybe hold them until everyone knows maybe." Chanyeol was turning around and looked into the mirror. Baekhyun still wasnt used to it. His appearence allways somehow scares him and makes him feel sad at the same time. He looked so damaged and broke.  
He probably fought a big war. Against whom tho?

Baekhyun got up and stood behind him. He scanned his body from gead to toe.  
"Who did you fight against?"  
"You."  
He was kinda starrled from the sudden answer.  
"What do you mean by that?"  
He asked then. Then he realized what he actually meant and slapped his own forehead.  
"Right. Yeah I almost forgot- Im sorry!" He took a step back and looked up just to meet Chanyeols face directly infront of his.

He was grinning at him. It was almost the same. They were almost identical. He reached out for Chanyeols cheek. He was unsure if he could do that. He just did it. He felt the cold soft skin of the taller man infront of him.  
He could feel the scar covering his cheek. Baekhyun slightly smiled.  
"Do I feel the same?"  
Baekhyun nodded. He does feel the same. Just few difference.

"Did you love him?"  
That question made his heart stop beating. He needed to take a deep breath and took away his hand. "Thats quite too personal, you dont need to know." He just whispered.  
The relationship he has with his Chanyeol is quite complicated and weird.  
It would be weird to explain it now.

"Too personal? What do you mean by that?"  
He just cant stop can he? He looked up at him. His saw his cheeky grin and rolled his eyes. "Means I dont tell you anything, like you."  
Baekhyun showed him his tounge and grinned back at him.  
"Tch! You allow yourself to be like that?"  
He fold his arms together infront of his chest and had now a much more serious look on his face. Baekhyun got chills from it and blinked with his eyes a few times.  
"Well I have to go now! See you around!"

He got his stuff and went to go.  
The night was chill. He should have brought a pullover or something. The dorm is not far from here so no problem. He took the long way around tho to collect his thoughts and let them go.  
Chanyeol sure is okay. He tries to keep that thought. He wants to know if he is okay. He wants him back. He needs him back.  
Soon he will have an answer to everythig. Soon he will see Chanyeol again. He just needs tho keep the pation.

Because he was in thought and didnt really pay attention around him he didnt notice that cars could fly or could come out of nowhere from the sky. He heard a sound from above and looked up. For a moment he only could think of death. He will die. Why is there a car coming from the sky and tries to crush him?!

He was not able to move. Not even one single muscle. How will he survive? With his powers? No he cant move. He had time to think but why isnt he moving?

Then like he wasnt confused enough, he was suddendly standing somewhere else. He stood on the rooftop.

"What-"

Now how did he get here?! 

The car crashed into the ground and made a loud noise. The alarm is also going down.  
He starred down at the car that almost crushed him. He didnt even noticed that there was a person next to him. He slowly looked over to the person and widded his eyes when he saw Jongin.

"Jongin?"

No answer. He looked as traumasized as baekhyun. How did they end up here?

"Jongin?" He asked again and softly put a hand on his shoulder. He felt a jolt and took his hand fastly away.

Jongin looked over to him with wide eyes. Like a deer looking into the lights of a car. Are those tears?

"Jongin are you okay? How did we get up here?"

He did get an answer. He was just starring at him. He could hear soft whimpering. He was crying. He must be so scared. But why?

Baekhyun reached out to hug him. He hugged him softly and stroke over his back and head.  
"Jongin what happened?"  
He whispered softly. He doesnt want to make him feel pressured.

"You...didnt...die..." he could hear broken and with a big stutter. He knew he was about to die? Maybe Jongin could see all that from the roof. But what is he doing up here.

"You saw it? Did you saw the person who brought me up here?"

"It was me!!"

Her was shouting out and punched Baekhyuns shoulder.

"I fucking saved your life!!"

He cried out swiped away his tears. He looked very angry and frustrated. "You almost died! I saved you!!" He repeated.

Baekhyun was kinda confused. How did he saved him? That was kinda strange. His whole reaction was strange.  
"Jongin just tell me how did wie get up here?"

Before that all happened Jongin was following Chanyeol and Baekhyun to the old practiceroom. He wants to know what kind of bullshit is going on. When he peaked through the door crack he couldnt belive what he was seeing. Is he...playing with light?  
That cant be. How is he playing with light?  
Are his eyes playing a trick on him. He let out a audible gasp and fastly hides.  
Jongin hopes they didnt hear him. And to his luck they didnt. 

He was outside the building looking up the sky. What in the world was happening. He found all the other years pretty weird. But thats just the top of it.  
Maybe his brain was playing some kind of trick on him and he just imagined it.

He saw Baekhyun coming outside and smiled. He wanted to walk home with him but Baekhyun seemed so in thought.

He decided to just keep a save distance between them. Maybe he askes him tomorrow about that weird stuff. It could be his imaginaton though. 

It all happned to fastly. He saw the car appearing out if nowhere. Suddendly his mind went from too many thought to blank space. He saw the car falling down on his Hyung.  
He didnt know what ecaxtly happened but he appeared next to Baekhyun and then they were on the roof.

"I DONT KNOW!!"

He shouted at Baekhyun with tears running down his cheeks. "This is all so weird!! You having the biggest misstrust on Chanyeol and now you trust him all of a sudden! And then there is light coming out your hands! I AM CONFUSED HYUNG!!!" Jongin broke down and let out a shaky breath.

Baekhyun owns him a long talk. He needs to explain him what Taemin told him.  
"Jongin...come here." He kneeled down to him and wraped his arms around him.  
They were sitting on the roof for a while. Baekhyun was rambeling on and on. He explained everything he knows so far. He stroke over his shoulder as a comfort and slightly smiled at him when Jongin stopped crying. He looked at Baekhyun and then down on the floor "I cant belive this..." he mumbled.  
"Yeah me neither. I cant belive all ove this. I feel like Im in a dream." Baekhyun was kinda relieved when he finally got it off his chest. Telling someone that isnt Chanyeol makes it all even better.  
"Maybe lets get down the the roof and go home. We can talk about it tomorrow. I will tell Chanyeol that you now also know it! He might be angry but he and Taemin said that they would recrute people so maybe you will be useful too!" 

"Jongin huh?"

The two if them looked immediatly into the direction and saw Chanyeol standing there. Arms folded and a serious look on his face.  
They stood up and Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol with a frown.  
"How did you find us? Are you stalking me now?" He was standing in front of Jongin to kinda protect him. 

"Yeah calm down, I thought I made it clear that Im a friend. Anyways..."  
Chanyeol let his arms fall and his facial expression was alot softer now.  
"Jongin finally discovered his power."  
Was it a smile on his lips? Maybe. Doesnt matter now.

"His powers? What powers?"

Chanyeol rolled his eyes at Jongins stupid question and pointed down the roof.  
"Listen, how do you think you came up here?"  
That question goal was not to be answered.  
Jongin thought about what he remebered. He appeared next to Baekhyun and the next thing was they were on the roof.

"Well..."

"Teleportation."

"Excuse me what?"

"Your power is teleportation, its the most useful power. We need you definitely."

Chanyeol said in a more bored way, like he had that conversation before and he is now tired of it to tell all of that again. He was frustrated.

Baekhyun looked at Jongin with a big smile. If this is real that was a pretty cool power. He could teleport to which ever place he wants to!  
Isnt that the dream of us all. To teleport to places immediately.

Jongin on the other hand looked confused. He doesnt believe this. How can he? He will probably wake up any minute. This is just a strange dream. He-  
"Jongin I thought exactly the same. Its a dream. It cant be but we need to face it. Its not a dream. It reality and I kinda start to belive this gonna be a big deal. We need to be strong together now alright? Are you in?"

Jongin looked at Baekhyun and then at Chanyeol. He doesnt know where this is leading. He doesnt know what will happen next. But he knows he can trust Baekhyun. So this is what he does. He trusts him.  
"Alright. Im in! But only if we tell the others! They need to know what we are doing! I mean we need any help we can get so..."  
He wasnt wrong when he said that. The posibility that the others have powers too are high so why not telling them. They are familiy. They sure understand.

"Baekhyun did you lose you murmels?"

"What?"

Suho looked at him with a raised eyebrow. He looked at him like he was crazy. Oh he gonna show him how much he lost his murmels!  
They all whispered and threw judging looks at him. He rolled his eyes at them and clapped his hands together. Light was appearing in them. He formed it and showed them how he formed it.  
Now they rolled their eyes.  
"Right. Baekhyun stop convincing us-"  
Suho couldnt finish the sentence when Chanyeol used his fire hands. He walked over to Suho and graped him by the neck.

"Listen here. We are not joking. If Baekhyun would be crazy then what are you now, seeing all of this? Me being rude to you even your older, me having fire hands? Seems all like Baekhyun is going crazy hm?"

Chanyeol almost touched his forehead with his finger but Baekhyun homd him off "okay okay calm down! You dont need to be such an asshole towards them!" He dragged him away from Suho and then smiled at them. Their mouth hung open wide. 

This is gonna be more difficult than Baekhyun thought. He shouldnt have listened to Jongin.  
This gonna end in flammes. And that quite literally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thats it for Chapter 3!
> 
> Thank you so much for still reading it!  
> Hope you enjoyed this short chapter!
> 
> Like always if u have some ideas to make it better or theories, then leave them in the comments! 
> 
> Chapter 4 will come soon! :)


	4. Hope that they have time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I had time to write Chapter 4!
> 
> Thank you for waiting! Its again a little short.  
> The next chapters will be a little longer than the next 2
> 
> Enjoy reading!!

"Wait stop!!"

Was all you could hear before water and fire were meeting. A big explosion.

"If you think that fire could over come water than maybe think again!"

"You-"

Another big explosion. This time Chanyeol got punched through the walls outside on the street.  
Baekhyun was coughing and looked over to Junmyeon. Were his eyes playing a trick on him? Did he change his appearence?  
He jumped after Chanyeol and attacked him again.

"What? Chanyeol! Junmyeon!! Stop that!!"  
He tried to be louder than their attacks and their screams, that didnt work though.

He need to think fast. What if people come out and watch them. They will lock them away. They will kill them. Baekhyun imagines the worst scenarios.

But then, how does Junmyeon controll his powers so well? He just discovered them! How does he know how to use them?  
Baekhyun went to the door and ran down stairs to maybe hold them off eachother by himself.  
He ran towards them to stop them.

"Guys stop!! Stop it!!" He shouted again and again and tried to go inbetween. He was inbetween them and they were about to attack. He almost got caught up in their attacks if Jongin didnt grab him and teleported him out of the situration. 

Jongin punchen Baekhyuns shoulder and looked at him with a frown.  
"Hyung!! Are you crazy! They have impressive powers! You should not Joke with with fire or water!! Let me handle this!" Jongin looked at the two and then somewhere around him.  
"Okay got an idea!"  
He clapped into his hands and teleporten himself to Junmyeon and smiled at him "Hey!"  
"What-" he grabbed his shoulder and teleported himself to another part of the town. The same he did with Chanyeol.

"Jongin what the fuck!! I almost had that fucker! He gonna go and tell them that Im on your side when I dont kill him now!"  
Jongin looked at Chanyeol with raised eyebrows. "That was rude! I saved your life! Look at you! You almost got wrecked by him!"  
Chanyeol klicked with his tounge and rolled his eyes.  
"I'll be right back! Just wait here!" Jongin smiled at him and then teleported himself back to Baekhyun.

"Im definitely love this power! Its so handy!" He said with a small chuckle and looked at Baekhyun. He doesnt look that well. "Did you got hurt?" Jongin asked him in concern.  
"No its just...When did Junmyeon got away? Why didnt I notice that he changed?"  
Jongin looked at Baekhyun with many questionmarks in his face. But then he remebered what Baekhyun told him about Chanyeol and shrugged with his shoulders.  
"I dont know! He seemed normal to me."  
"Doesnt everyone to you? You dont even notice that I ate your chicken last night!"  
He walked off and went to go over to the rest of the group.  
"Wait you did what?! Hold on you ate my chicken?! Baekhyun!!"

"Are you guys alright?"  
Baekhyun asked into the round and everyone nodded. It was a whole mess. How is he gonna explain that hole in their wall to their manager?  
How is he explaining that in any moment Junmyeon and Chanyeol could kill eachother?  
How is he gonna explain that Junmyeon and Chanyeol are on another planet?

"Hyung? Are you alright tho?"  
Sehun asked him and laid a hand on his shoulder to maybe comfort him.  
Baekhyun glared at him first but then cooed at him "Yeah no worry Im alright. I was all the time." He ruffled through his hair and then looked at the mess again.  
This gonna be hard to explain.

Jongin teleported to where Junmyeon should be and looked around. "Hyung? Urgh now I lost him..." He wanted to teleport back but then he suddendly blacked out. 

"Where is Jongin?"  
"I dont know he brought me back here and wanted to look after Junmyeon. He probably doesnt get much out of him. I know hi-"  
"Yeah speaking of that! Why didnt you tell me?! You said you would tell the truth and I trusted you!!"  
He shoved Chanyeol but he just ended up punching his chest since he was much stronger than Baekhyun.

He took Baekhyuns arms and hold them tightly to make him stop.  
"Listen here! I didnt know! They probably send him to spy on me!! Do you think they trust me? Im here for too long! They will send more spys and more people from our planet to slowly take over this world!"  
Baekhyun looked at him with widden eyes. He was questioning his trust. He shouldnt have said that. "Im sorry..." he mumbled and looked aside.  
"I better hope you are! Im on your side! And you should know that Im sick and tired to destroy planets over and over again."

Baekhyun nodded and sat down on the couch.  
They were in their dorms. Sehun and Xiumin tried to cover the hole with blankets.  
Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol. He had so many questions.  
"How did you became the red force?"  
He looked at Baekhyun and grinned  
"now you asking the good questions." He said with a tese. Baekhyun chuckled and nodged his shoulder. Chanyeol cleared his throat and started to explain  
"Well it all started when we were on that planet. There was a robot. We needed to destroy it in oder to get our powers back!  
Dont even have names actually...  
We have numbers. We are experiments. Thats how much I remeber. My name isnt Chanyeol. Im just a number."  
It sounded so sad when he told him that.  
He is just a number. "What number?"  
He hessitated for a moment.  
"Im number 61."  
baekhyun nodded. "Did you lose your memory?" He asked really carefully, he doesnt want to trigger him or anything else that could harm him.

"Kinda lost them but also didnt really lost them. I remeber the reason we needed to fight that robot, I remeber what happened after it and I remeber how I turned into...this."  
Baekhyun nodded again.  
"What do they do with Junmyeon and Chanyeol then?" He wanted a answer now.  
Chanyeol didnt seem to answering that question. Again.  
"You always ask this, I told you Chanyeol is fine but if Junmyeon is..."  
Baekhyun widden his eyes now and grabbed his arm "what do you mean by that?! Tell me now!"  
He thought for a moment and then looked at him.

Chanyeol needed to collect himself first but then started to explain what happened years ago.

"That day. When it started to rain but it actually didnt you remeber? It was the day you were supicious about me! I arrived with No.1 on this earth. He made it rain and No.94 made a storm. To be hidden from others."  
"Who is No.94?"  
He looked around and pointed on Sehun.  
"He can controll the weather?"  
"Do you want to know what happened to Chanyeol?!"  
"Yes! Sorry!"  
He let out a frustrated sigh and then continued. "I saw Chanyeol and I wanted to do it quickly. So I went over to him and send him to Taemin! In that exact moment No.1 noticed it and well, he started to fight me because he knew Taemin wasnt on our side, he knew I betrayed them. I ran off as fast as I could. Before I did that I recoded their teleporters so I could win time to not let No.4 know I betrayed them."

Baekhyun kinda was lost. He tried to make his own summery. "So you send Chanyeol to a good place, No.1 noticed your betrayal and then you recoded their Teleporters so they would be on another planet, here, to win time to not let No.4 know you betrayed them?"  
Chanyeol nodded and kind a smiled.  
"You fucking idiot!!" Baekhyun flicked his forehead and let out a frustrated sound "What if they never left?! Thats why they- you idot you cant even think when you a cooler version!" Chanyeol stood up and frowned at him. "What do you mean by that now?! I can surley think!!"

"You can apperantly not!! They never left and did the same thing the same day what you did with Chanyeol! So Junmyeon is gone the same amount of time than Chanyeol! He can be dead now!!" Baekhyun was now all worried and frustrated at the same time.  
Why didnt he told him about that earlier. He gotta save Junmyeon!

"What can we do now? We need to find Junmyeon!"  
Baekhyun felt a hand on his shoulder and looked at Chanyeol who was the one laying a hand on his shoulder.  
"Okay I did a mistake but now we need to work together and find more of us! We need to stop them before they do more damage."

Baekhyun was at first unsure about all that.  
He needed to think for a moment. Yeah they need to find more.  
Maybe with more useful powers than light,  
he find it not that useful, they be able tonfightvthem!

They all calmed down and cleaned up the mess Chanyeol and Junmyeon made.  
They covered up the hole with blankets and Baekhyun only had to explain their manager how this all happened. He told him the truth and if he could keep it a secret. Of course he does or else they needed to switch him.

The next day was a whole downer. Gloomy and depressing. No one knew how to response to the other and no one really knew what they should say about yesterday.

Baekhyun felt the tension and the gloominess. He couldnt stand it.  
"Okay listen! Maybe you guys also have powers if thats the question. I dont know but Chanyeol told me that the parallel selves have them! So maybe...see what triggers them!"  
He thought he was sounding stupid. That all was stupid. How is this a serious situration?

"What powers do our parallel selves have?"  
Kyungsoo asked out of the blue and looked at Baekhyun with curious eyes. Baekhyun looked over to Chanyeol and nodded at him.  
Chanyeol was kinda unsure to tell. He cleared his throat and got ready to tell them "Uhm, well there is Air, Force, Frost, Water, Thunder, Teleportation, Fire and light! There were more but..."

"They left? Died?"  
Sehun asked immediatly. He probably wasnt still over the fact that Luhan wasnt with them anymore. Well Chanyeol also knew how much his Sehun loved Luhan. The members in exo only left. So did they in the parallel universe. Only...  
"Yeah. Well there is only us now. 8 people. And I guess you have to figure out what your power is on your own. Light, fire, water and teleportation is already clear." He spoke and looked at Baekhyun and Kai. 

"Okay good. Then we figure them out as soon as possible!" Minseok said with an excited smile. Baekhyun was sure they took it seriously. Soon they will have a small force against a much bigger one. Will they make it? 

Hopefully they have the time till its time to fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for still reading!
> 
> If you want to leave Kudos or comments feel free to do so!
> 
> Chapter 5 will come soon!


	5. Can you hear me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay here is Chapter 5!
> 
> Thank you for still reading it!  
> If you got some tips or anything that I might could change then you tell me that in the comments! 
> 
> Enjoy reading! :)

"Okay again!"

A loud squeak went through Lucas ears and he kinda winced at that. Why was he so sensetive at such things lately.  
Well he tried to get that out of his head. He positioned himself and then the music started to play.

It was nonsense to him. The music was too loud and it was gibberish and squeaking in his ears. He was about to pass out when its gonna be like that.  
He tried to concentrate on the important part tho. He needed to get these steps right but the squeaking wasnt helping him at all.

"Stop stop stop!! Yukhei? Are you okay?"  
Ten who was noticing his strange behaviour was stoping the music and walked up to him.

"Yukhei?"

"Dont shout at me Hyung! I understand you even if you actually dont shout at me!"

Lucas was pushing his hand away and looked at Ten with a uncomfortable frown.  
All he got was confused looks by all the other members. Is he acting strange?  
Yeah he is. But what about it. That stupid squeaking in his ears wont go. He cant but be uncomfortable.

"Uhm whats wrong Lucas?"  
Mark had the courage to ask him again. This time the squeaking was even louder.  
Lucas was falling down on the floor and held his ears. "Make it stop!! Dont scream at me!!"  
He cried out and squeezed his eyes shut.  
He was in serious pain why wont it stop?

"Yukhei?"  
He opened his eyes. Suddenly he couldnt hear the squeaking anymore and a soft voice spoke to him. He looked around and he could see Taemin infront of him. He was smiling at him and stroke over his head.  
"What happens to me?"  
Lucas voice was raspy and shaky. He had that problem a whole week. It went from 

Its just a tinitus to Im going to be deaf!

"You discover something that might be helpful later trust me, let the pain happen."  
He can only be kidding right? He doesnt want to help he wants to destroy his eardrums to ruin his career completely.

Suddenly he could hear the squeaking again and it was now even louder. He was now fully on the floor wirthing around and screaming. The pain was awful and he couldnt bare it.  
Why was he having all of this?!  
Why him?!  
Is he going to die?!

He passed out because of all the pain. He wasnt able to know what happened around him but when he woke up he was laying on the same ground in the same room.

The squeaking wasnt there anymore. All he could hear was nothing. Nothing.  
He sat up and that quickly. That wasnt the best idea to do so. He got dizzy and let out a groan. He could hear it!  
So he wasnt deaf! He looked around and find Mark sitting next to him. He was sleeping tho.  
How long was he passed out?

He wanted to softly wake him but then he heared a sound coming from outside.  
"...ucas!"  
He frowned and stood up. Quietly though to not wake his smaller friend.

He heared the voice again.  
"Lucas!"  
He thought someone locked the door and they wanted to come in. He opened the door to see that no one was there. He looked around. The hallway was empty.  
He flinched when he heared the elevator and looked to the right immediatly. The elevator is at the end of the hallway how could he hear it like it was near his ear?

That was scary. It sended him chills down his spine. Is he imagining things now?

"Lucas."

"What?"

He turned around to see who was left. He couldnt see someone.  
What the hell is going on? Is he still dreaming?  
That was even for him to strange.

"Lucas come down to the café."

"Huh?" Now he looked right again and no one was there again. He let out a frustrated sigh.  
It sounded like Baekhyun.  
Thats frustrating.

"I cant hear you. But you can hear me so come down now!"

"Hyung?! Woah wait wait! Thats too freaky! Are you pranking me?! Its not funny anymore! I was in pain and passed out and you are pranking me?!! Thats not very kind!" He was frustrated at this and checked if something was in his eares or if something was on his body.

"Lucas you are awake! Are you feeling better? Should I get you to a hospital?"  
Mark was whispering. Why was he-  
Ah right. He remebers the pain he caused when he was talking normally.

"No no Im...fine?" Lucas wasnt really so sure himself actually. He looked at Mark. He was frowning. "If you feel any pain tell me alright? Baekhyun said we should come down to the café after you wake up!" Mark was now smiling and walked pass him to get to the ellevator.

Lucas didnt know what to belive now. Was he hearing or imagening voices?!  
He was completly confused. This day is definitely stranger than himself. He felt pretty normal now.

They went down to the café and Lucas still flinched at how loud everything was. It was like it was right next to his ear. It was so strange.  
Was he maybe sensetive after waking up so fast?

"Ah there you are! How you feeling?"  
Taeyong asked and he looked really concerned. Like he was a mom or something.  
Lucas waved with his hand and just shook his head "Im feeling way better Im sorry that I worried you." He bowed and then sat down at the they all were sitting.

"I just had a squeaking. It was over the week and today it got worse..." He looked down to his hands. He wasnt sure how to explain all of this.  
"Im sorry that I interrupted our training like this! Im training extra hard I promise!" He dont want them to slow down with his silliness or anything that caused this today. Maybe it was just a panic attack.

"Dont worry about that, its just the training before the concert, worry about yourself more now!" Ten said. Normally he would make a stupid comment but it was serious when Ten went serious. He probably scared all of them to death.  
It wasnt on purpose tho.

Ding!

He turned as fast as he could around and looked at the direction. It was the elevator. Not in this floor though.  
How strange. Why is he still hearing the elevator?

"You wondering huh?"

"Mh?" He turned to see Baekhyun and Taemin. They both looked at him. He felt uncomfortable and small. Their gaze was so tense.

"You hearing things intenssive?"

How does he know? Wait.  
So he actually was hearing Baekhyuns voice maybe?  
"How would you know?"

"Answer it."

He was suddendly so serious. Why is he like that all of a sudden infront of everyone? He knew they dont get along that well but he doesnt need to make him feel uncomfortable infront of everyone like that!

"Yeah I do! Its kind if strange! I dont know where its coming from! Maybe Im also just imagening it-"

"You have super hearing."

"Ah excuse me?"

"Maybe he hasnt the power after all. SUPER HEARING!"

Lucas flinched and covered his ears immediatly.  
"Yeah I heared you the first time! Im not def!"

"Obviously!"  
Everyone said at the same time.

He blinked at few times and then looked at everyone that was sitting at the table.  
"Super hearing? Why? How? Is that a condition?"

"Well he can hear well but still dont have a brain." Ten was rolling his eyes and folded his arms infront of his chests.

"Hey! He is just not that smart! Its a power."  
Baekhyun said and smiled at him.

Wait a power? Like in those Marvel movies?  
"Bullshit!"

"Hey watch you language!"

"Buuuullshit! Im still dreaming! Okay Im ready! Im ready to wake up!" Lucas stood up and looked up at the celling and widden his arms out. "I want to wake up now!!" He shouted and closed his eyes.

"OW!!"

Mark pinched him in the sides and looked up at him "You obviously not dreaming then mh? Dont worry I thought the same but look!" He pointed to Taemin who held up a glass with out touching it and Baekhyuns hands were glowing and Kai...he was jumping from one coner to the other without walking.

Lucas couldnt belive his own eyes. How in the hell is he not dreaming right now?!  
This is just possible in movies isnt it?!  
Mark tucked his shirt so he would sit down.  
"They explain you everything!"

It was a long talk and Lucas had so many questions.  
"So everyone in Exo got super powers?"  
They nodded.

"Wow! Thats freaking unbelivable!"  
Lucas stroke through his face and let out a deep frustrated sigh.  
"And all I get is super hearing?! Thats freaking mean! I want to be super fast or super strong or super tall!"

They all looked eachother and started laughing.  
"Arent you already all three of them?!"

Now he let out a huff and started chuckling.  
"No I mean like inhuman fast, strong or tall!!"

They started to laugh even more and Mark couldnt hold himself back to slap his shoulder.  
"Right and I am also super funny..."

"Oh my god stop it!!"  
Mark wheezed out and gripped his sleeve.  
Lucas smiled like a dork. He was happy to make them all laugh and feeling better.

Mark and Lucas were walking home to their dorms. Lucas always took Mark home like a real friend would do.  
"Do you also have a power?" Mark let out a small chuckle and shook his head at that. "Dude no, I dont think I have one! But yours is pretty cool! Now you can hear everything!"  
"Concerts will be a pain."  
Mark suddenly stopped and slapped his hand infront of his mouth.  
"Oh right! Thats a negative side. Cant you kinda you know..."  
"Flick the switch? I dont know I didnt tried it yet. Maybe its automatic? I dont know how my power functions. But I try to figure it out."  
Lucas said with a small grin and continued to walk.

Maybe its not that bad to sometimes hear certain things. He gonna see how it goes.  
But he wants to take a long nap after today.  
This was really quite stressful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6 will come soon!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!!


End file.
